


Elbow Space

by BlackNBlueUnderOrange



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not-Really-A-Character-Study, Shitty Writing, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNBlueUnderOrange/pseuds/BlackNBlueUnderOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interim is not altogether kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elbow Space

Kairi slept, did not sleep, because in front of her screens hesitated and leaped. Stalled and sped and started and stopped, with no discernable pattern. Her body tuned in sometimes. Sometimes it did not. A constant blanketed hum until an electric shock awakened and she thought

WhereAmII'mFallingBehind

She knew she should stand up, that sleeping made her more tired, that idling made her mind into a broken clock where hands and thoughts circled so fast she never realized so much time slipped away-

She's scared when she loses time. She doesn't remember. At first, it was just the boy. She knew-I'm missing me. I'm missing me because I'm missing him. I'm fractured and suddenly everyone's elbows no longer fit next to mine.

At first, it was just that. But that made her notice. She would go to bed and the next thing she remembered was the bell after fourth period. She would look away and suddenly the sun was flipped. How could she be expected to model herself until she could stand against the wind when she cannot even keep all of her pieces attached? Every time she lost, it felt like a strip of skin had fled her self-she felt raw and stolen from.

They each were attached by threads- _We talked about this before, didn't we?_ Here's the book you lent me. _Why couldn't you make it yesterday?_ **I don't remember**. These threads that caught on her zippers her wrists her neck, an empty chain of memories. It brought her no closer to anything but oblivion. She sent that bottle as much for the empty space she bumped into each time she reached for what was familiar as for the hope of setting things right.

She opened her mouth, took a breath, smiled.

_**Leave me alone** _


End file.
